Second year Freshman
by Bravobravo
Summary: High School can be hell, with all the unnecessary drama, fighting, gossip. It's a miracle people make it out of there alive. Read if you're looking for a relatable, funny yet dramatic, rollercoaster of emotion similar to the one that we all know and love... Well, love is a strong word. Title, summary and rating may change. All Pokemon, anthro. Enjoy...
1. Nervous?

This is simply a favor for a good friend.

Understand that all characters in this story are anthro, and that there are no human characters in this particular story.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Nervous?

There's nothing quite like the lurking nervousness that accompanies the first day of High School.

The floaties are gone, and you either flail your arms around like a maniac until you learn how to swim, or you sink.

The first year is difficult for most, they don't realize that they are waltzing into a metaphorical battleground of drama, betrayal, and horrendous gossip.

The cozy glove of middle school is torn from your hand when one realizes that Mrs. Teacher doesn't care about your day at the park, but more about the homework that you forgot to do.

On top of the shock inducing reality of what your life is now like, there is the weight of your ever changing reputation, the stress of having a relationship, dealing with others that may despise you for reasons unknown, passing your classes, and fighting the rumors that you would jump so and so's bones like your life depended on it.

Of course, some good does come from the torturous environment of High School.

Ones first Prom, the ecstasy that comes from attaining a license, making your way into the working world with your application to the burger joint down the street, a first kiss and...other things.

With all the pros and cons that come with starting High School, it was okay to be nervous...right?

* * *

Ash let out a unhappy groan as his alarm clock rang mercilessly.

After turning the dreadful thing off, he stared at the ceiling of his suddenly comfortable room, the red ceiling fan slowly putting him to sleep with each rotation.

It was much easier to escape into his dreams then to spare thought on upcoming horror fest...High School.

He hadn't slept all night, his nerves had burned hotter then the fire in his stomach...

What if he was the only Houndoom... What if no one liked him...

Maybe if he could just close his eyes for a moment...

"AAASSHHH! Time for your first day of High School honey!"

Ash groaned loudly and stared evilly at his closed door.

"I know mom! You don't have to be so loud!"

Ash's mother giggled happily before replying in a song like tone, " Sorry sweetie! I'm just so excited! My little boy is growing up!"

"I'm not a little boy anymore!" Ash protested in an embarrassed voice.

He hated feeling like a child... A sixteen year old shouldn't be considered a "little boy."

Ash had been home schooled his entire life, from when he was little, through Freshman year.

His mom would have been content with homeschooling him until he was ready for College, but he had begged her to let him attend public High School for his final three years.

She had agreed, but only after Ash had promised to stay away from drugs, keep his grades up, and not become a teen dad.

Sophomore year was most people's second year, for Ash, it would be his first.

"Oh I know you aren't sweetie, but I still remember you as a baby, wearing your little goldeen booties and..."

"Mom!"

"Oh alright I'll go make you breakfast, get dressed. Do eggs and toast sound good?"

"That sounds great mom," Ash replied, slowly creeping out of his warm bed.

There was a short silence from behind the door before his mother spoke in a small voice.

"...Do you want me to remove the crust?..."

Ash frowned. He hated the crust, but he had to deal with it, he couldn't be the little boy his mother wanted him to be anymore, he would not give in and...

"Yes please..." he responded quietly, mentally kicking himself for his lack of willpower.

His mother squealed before running downstairs to begin his breakfast, any chance to treat him like a child was much appreciated in her eyes.

Ash stood up slowly and walked over to the mirror that hung on the back of his door.

He stood at 5,9. His curved horns giving him an extra four inches.

He scanned over his slim figure, his stomach was slightly toned and his arms had some muscle to them, but he was no jock.

He stretched and yawned as he turned to look at his extremely messy room, clothes littered the floor along with cups and plates from previous nights dinner.

His room was quite plain really. Other then his queen sized bed, drawers, T.V, computer and desk, it was close to empty.

On his walls hung three posters, one of a beautiful, half naked Gardevoir, the other a meowth, that hung desperately to the brach of a tree, underneath the words "Hang in there kid," were stamped in white bubble letters.

His last poster was more of a picture. It was of his father, who had passed away when Ash was little.

Ash stared at it for a moment, before finishing his satisfying stretch with a grunt.

He contemplated taking a shower, but it would do no good. One of Ash's insecurities came from the confidence shattering fact that his fur, no matter how much shampoo he used, held the consistent smell of burning wood.

He sighed unhappily, the longer fur on the top of his head (what most would consider his hair) stuck out awkwardly at odd angles. It was getting long, and if he let it grow out much more, his bangs would get in front of his eyes.

Realizing he was running short on time, he walked over to his drawers, and threw on a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeved white shirt.

After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair to an acceptable mess, Ash grabbed his cell phone and started downstairs.

The small hallway that led to the staircase was populated with pictures, mostly of himself.

The two story house was nice by most standards, his mother did well at her stay at home job, and was able to make the payments, and afford luxuries when the time was right.

The two story, three bedroomed home was enough for Ash, as long as his mother didn't invite his grandfather over for the weekend. His snores put a munchlax's to shame.

Ash entered the medium sized kitchen and sat at the table, where his breakfast waited for him.

The crusts were gone.

Ash ate quickly, ignoring his mothers loud gasps from the next room as she watched her favorite program, "Jhoto shore."

A stupid show really, where the cheesy actors act like dirtbags, drink, have sex, get into fights, and get kicked out of clubs.

Ash finished his breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink.

The clock above the stove read 6:32.

Ash put on his bag and sat back down.

It was time to walk down to the bus stop, and the nerves were beginning to burn again.

"Mom, it's time for me to go, I don't want to miss the bus," he said quietly as he played with his tail, something he did when he was nervous.

His mother squealed in excitement as she ran from the living room into the kitchen, grasping her son in a fierce hug.

Ash hugged her back... Her fur didn't smell like burning wood...

"You have a great day, alright?" She spoke with a smile.

Ash faked a smile back " Ok mom, I will."

His mother smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked back into the living room.

Ash swallowed hard, slowly walked to the front door, and stepped outside.

The air was cold, of course, being a fire Pokemon, anything cooler then he was felt cold.

He turned left and began walking down the walk way, the group of kids waiting at the bus stop in the distance were clearly noticeable and only worsened his nervousness.

He hoped Sam would be there...

Ash turned his attention away from the group of kids the second they realized someone else was walking to the bus stop.

The sky was a chilling grey, and the clouds above moved slowly.

Ash came to a stop, put on a unstable smile, and looked up to greet the five others that stared at him curiously.

A male lucario stepped up to Ash, and gripped him in a fierce bear hug, lifting him a few feet off the ground.

"You finally made it out of that house! I'm so proud of you!" The lucario

exclaimed with sarcasm.

Ash laughed "Hey Sam."

Sam put his friend down and smiled, "Good to see you man."

An attractive looking Lopunny dressed in a very short skirt cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"My name is Barbra hun, but my friends just call me baby. It's VERY nice to meet you," she said loudly, her eyes scanning up and down Ash's body with a wicked smile.

Ash blushed slightly and smiled, it's nice to meet you Bar... I mean Baby."

She gave him a curt nod before turning her attention to her ringing cell phone.

A male minun and female plusle stepped up together, their similar features making it obvious that they were twins.

"My names Blake, and this is Volt," the male minun spoke, first pointing at himself, and then to his sister.

"It's nice to meet you two," Ash replied with a shy smile.

The last Pokemon stepped forward with a frown on his face.

The absol in front of Ash looked extremely hostile.

"My name's Zane, I don't want friends, cross me and I'll beat you so badly you will wish I had killed you." He said rather quickly, before putting his headphones back in his ears and turning around.

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled at the horrified expression on his friends face.

"He's harmless Ash."

Ash nodded, unconvinced, the bus approaching in the distance taking his mind off the extremely "dark" Zane.

Baby smiled at the frightened expression on Ash's face and stepped close to him.

"What's the matter cutie? You nervous?"


	2. Evolution High

Chapter 2: Evolution High

Ash stepped into the large yellow bus as if walking to his imminent execution.

The bus driver stared at him quizzically.

The elderly looking Persian scratched behind his ears before resuming his seemingly soul piercing gaze.

"Who iz you?" he asked in an extremely raspy voice, his left eye twitched involuntarily, his mouth slightly agape, revealing his close to toothless frown.

Ash seemed frozen to the spot, the entire bus had been struck with silence, their eyes glued to the newcomer at the front of the bus.

Ash tore his eyes from the crowd of curious onlookers with a sharp twist of his neck, bringing his stare back to the eye twitching persian.

Ash opened and closed his mouth a few times before stammering a reply.

"I'm, um, new to the bus... Thing..."

The seemingly grumpy Persian's eye twitched yet again, before his frown turned into an extremely agitated snarl.

"Get yez punk ass off of myz buss! Ya kids in youz dumb pranks!"

Ash stammered with increasing embarrassment as snickers erupted from the crowd.

"Leave him alone Roger, he's a new student," Sam spoke with a chuckle.

Making his way through the narrow passage of students, the chuckling Lucario grabbed his embarrassed friend by the arm, leading him to an open seat not to far from the back.

Ash sat next to his friend, with a deep breath.

The crowd of students seemed to lose interest in the "new student" the second Roger began to drive.

"Arceus your arm was hot!" Sam accused harshly, shaking his hand in the air rapidly.

Ash smiled shyly. He had been so embarrassed, he thought his fur would ignite.

"Try not to make eye contact with him next time," Sam chuckled.

"Who?"

"Roger, he doesn't like any of us, just pretend that you don't hear him."

Ash nodded, more focused on discreetly looking at the other students around him.

Some were engaged in their own form of conversation, some listened to music, and some...

"WHO'S READY FOR SCHOOL?!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, nearly giving his nervous friend a heart attack.

His friends deafening question was replied to with a multitude of greetings, replys (most of them "nos") and most noticeably, the sudden changing of seats.

Within seconds a small portion of the bus seemed to converge to Sam's location, which unfortunately, was Ash's as well.

Ash stared intensely at the floor, keeping to himself as his friend engaged in more then four conversations at once.

His heart sank when one particular question stood out from the rest.

"Is something burning?"

Ash gripped his tail tightly, his body temperature beginning to rise.

Sam, knowing of his best friends "issue," quickly jumped on the question and handled it with complete professionalism.

"It's just one of those days when the air smells like a fire." he said in a complete matter of fact tone.

"Come over my house after school and we will see if we can fix it. I can't use that excuse everyday," Sam quickly whispered in his friends ear.

Ash nodded before mouthing a small thank you, returning to his stiff inspection of the buss floor.

"So, how's it going." A soft voice whispered in his ear.

After nearly jumping out of his seat, Ash turned to see Baby, no more then three inches from his face, smiling mischievously.

"Oh. Um h-hi baby,"

A resounding "Awww" emanated from the surrounding teens, along with a barrage of questions and comments.

"Do you like her?"

"You like her don't you dude!"

"Aww he called her baby."

"I bet they do it all the time."

"They make a cute couple!"

"Of course Barbra gets the new cutie... Maybe if I cut back on the yoga pants and wear skirts more often..."

Ash felt as if his head would explode, so many people were talking to him at the same time.

"Umm... What?" He muttered.

Baby looked at the curious crowd and then back to Ash, a small smile on her face.

"Do you like me?" She asked, giving him a small wink.

Ash stammered " Well I guess... But wait... Not like like. I mean, um, your nice and stuff, I, well..."

The crowd erupted into laughter, only fueling Baby's onslaught of uncomfortable questions.

She leaned close and asked in her most seductive voice "Do you want to get with me?" Effectively making Ash's heart stop, and Sam's obnoxious laughter begin.

"I...I...I..." Was all the extremely embarrassed teen could muster before the bus took a sharp right.

Unbalanced, Ash reached his hand out for support.

And found it.

Ash slowly turned to where his hand had landed with a look of pure anguish on his face.

Baby looked down at the hand that rested on her chest.

The group fell silent for a moment, before erupting into a fit of hysteria.

Ash tore his hand away in horrible realization.

"Oh my Arceus... I'm so sorry. The turn. I fell, my hand, well...yea. It was an accident I swear!"

His body was on fire, and he was more then certain that others could feel the heat when Baby spoke next.

She lightly grabbed his thigh before speaking in a very sincere voice.

"Wow you are HOT! You know, I've never been with a fire Pokemon before, I'm curious, do your tongues really feel like lava?"

The bus stopped, with a screeching halt.

Ash was up in a flash, practically throwing himself through the ally and down the stairs.

He took a deep, comforting breath, and analyzed his new school while he waited for Sam to get off the bus.

His new, least favorite place.

Ash unraveled his schedule that had resigned in his pocket and gave it a last minute check.

He would have four classes, each an hour and thirty minutes long.

His schedule seemed easy enough, first period he would have Honors English two with a Mrs. Depher.

Second period would be (much to his dismay) gym, as there was no way for his mom to teach him that from home, and the class was required for graduation.

His gym teacher would be the notorious Mr. Salk. Who, according to Sam, punched a kid square in the face the year before.

Third period would be Algebra with Mr. Baker.

And lastly, fourth period would be the luxury of attending health class with Mrs. Dong.

Lunch would be after third period, and after the first semester, his classes would change completely.

The High School, being new to its district, was shockingly appealing for the eye on the outside, it's green grass and vibrant blue paint almost gave it a welcoming vibe.

Outside a big sign read, "Have a great first day! Freshman, welcome to Evolution High."


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

Ash shot the chuckling Lucario yet another icy stare as Sam made his sixth crude comment about his friend's recent "bus ride adventure."

"...anyway, thanks for helping me out back there." Ash thanked sincerely.

Sam looked confused for a moment before he realized what his timid friend was thanking him for.

"Oh, your fur. It's no biggie dude, just chill at my house after school and we will see if there's anything we can do about it. If not, don't worry dude, it doesn't smell bad, I tell you this all the time."

"Well I don't like it..."

"...Baby did," Sam stated before erupting into his seventh bout of laughter.

"You're an ass," Ash wounded, refocusing his attention on the approaching, suddenly intimidating building.

Sam's laughter ceased when he noticed his friends now repetative nervous expression.

"Relax dude, High School isn't so bad, I'll be driving soon so we won't have to take the bus. Does that make you feel any better?"

"I don't know if driving with you is safe, I've watched you play those driving simulators at the arcade and you always crash. Or hit someone."

"Oh please, like you were any better, you killed the flag girl."

"She didn't move out of the way!" Ash laughed.

The two teens stopped at the main entrance of the school with a halt.

"Isn't it weird that it's still dark outside? I think you can see the moon,"Ash stated quizzically, stepping away from the doors to get a better look at the dark sky...

"Stop stalling Ash, let's go. I'll even hold the door for you, princess."

Ash grumbled unhappily, his ruse recognized, and stepped through the doors and into the interior of Evolution High.

Ash froze. Their were people everywhere, small groups, large groups, loners, and every now and again the occasional star struck lovers.

He felt his temperature begin to rise when a few people started to recognize the statue like new kid standing in the doorway.

His sudden lack in determination was interrupted as a palm slapped him across the back of the neck.

"Let's go," Sam sighed, grabbing him lightly by the collar of his shirt and gently pulling him through the crowds.

"Why did you hit me jerk?" Ash seethed, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"Because, when you stand there like a freak, staring at everyone like they have three heads, you attract unwanted attention, and knowing you, it's the last thing you want." Sam replied in a matter of fact like tone.

Ash mumbled unhappily, tearing himself from his friends hold with a shrug and slowly following behind.

He couldn't help but soak in his surroundings as he followed his friend down a hallway. The teachers, the lockers, the other students, and occasional administrator trudging along looking for trouble makers... It was slightly overwhelming.

"Alright, so I'm going to show you the lunchroom and introduce you to some friends of mine, please don't do what you just did," Sam asked with a chuckle.

"I wont, I was just slightly caught off guard is all," Ash replied shyly.

Sam turned around when they reached two large doors, with the sound coming from the other side, it was apparent this was the lunchroom.

"...Do you want me to hold your hand?" Sam asked with fake sincerity.

Ash rolled his eyes sarcastically and opened one of the large doors, stepped inside, and observed the cafeteria.

The center of the room was populated with a multitude of tables, and to the left of those, was a large line where students casually waited to buy breakfast from a station at the front. From what he could tell from a girl walking by with a lunch tray they were serving some kind of pancake...or was it a sausage...

"The food here looks top notch," Ash chuckled to his friend as he followed him inside the lunchroom.

"Yea, don't buy food here, it's disgusting," Sam confirmed with a grin.

"Follow me, I'll show you where we sit, that reminds me, let me see your schedule, hopefully we have the same lunch,"

Ash pulled the small piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed to his friend.

"Nice, we both have lunch A, and we are in health together. But why are you in Gym?" Sam inquired curiously.

"How is my mother going to teach me gym?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Oh yea, anyway let me show you wear we sit before the bell rings."

Ash nodded and followed his friend closely.

Some people were staring at him, but he pretended to ignore them, it wasn't that bad, he could just ignore them all year, keep his head down, not attract to much attention like Sam had said. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

His self assuring thoughts were mercilessly shattered as he heard his name screamed, and the voice that had screamed it sounded all to familiar...

"Ash! There you are!"

"No, no, no, no," Ash muttered to himself, slowly turning away from a laughing Sam to see Baby, and group of five other very attractive girls approaching him from behind.

As the group of girls walked by the lunch tables, they were rewarded with multiple compliments, and hello's, a few of the braver guys made sexual references and for some reason, Ash didn't think these girls minded those at all.

Luckily, Baby's more then obnoxiously loud screeching of his name, only turned the heads of those who sat closest to Ash, they seemed entertained...

He had just made it past the first three rows of tables, and was directly in the center of the cafeteria, according to Sam, the table he sat at was in the very back of the room, he was almost there! If only he had walked a little faster...

"There he is!" Baby said loudly, gripping Ash in a fierce hug.

The girls behind her shared the same wicked smile she had when they first met.

"Oh my Arceus I need to introduce you to my girlfriends, they are like my best friends ever!" Baby said enthusiastically, releasing him from his hug and gesturing for her friends to come forward.

"Well her name is Becky," Baby informed Ash, pointing to a very pretty Kirlia.

Becky winked slowly with a small grin on her face, "It's definitely my pleasure," she said seductively.

She was cute, but Ash could only notice how short her skirt was. Not that it was a bad thing, but could he see her inner thighs...

"Those two are Sara and Kate," Baby said with a unusually wide grin, interrupting Ash of his mental, somewhat perverted curiosity.

Two other attractive girls stepped forward, both extremely well developed Absols. They were obviously twins, but their personalities couldn't be different as one waved shyly while the other walked straight up to him and giggled mischievously.

"I'm sitting next to you on the bus next time,"

"Sorry Kate, that's my seat," Baby said sweetly but firmly.

Kate looked at Baby with a pout, maybe only sometimes?"

Baby sighed, "Fine, you can have Fridays,"

Kate squealed happily "I'll see YOU on Friday,"

Ask blushed deeply under his fur, "It's nice to meet you, Becky, Kate, and Sara. Um, Becky and Sara, do you have a brother named Zane?" Ash asked nervously.

Sara nodded while Kate pretended to puke, before speaking, "Unfortunately. Did he say anything to you? Ugh he is such a freaking weirdo,"

"Oh, no I was just curious," Ash said softly.

Baby still had her left arm wrapped around his right, and his blushing was getting worse, he was so embarrassed.

"Lastly, that's Clair," Baby pointed out, introducing yet another gorgeous female, this one a somewhat tall Gardevoir who looked straight into Ash's eyes and licked her lips. "And that's Frida." Baby concluded with the introduction of a not surprising attractive Skitty who gave him a modest wink before returning to her cell phone.

"Well it's, um, nice to meet all of you," Ash stammered, his body slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"The pleasure is all ours," Baby whispered.

"Yes it was a delight," Sam said sarcastically, stepping forward with a grin, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal him from you ladies."

Baby looked irritated, but the five others looked pleasantly surprised.

"Hello Sam," a few of them muttered happily.

"Oh my Arceus, they are both so cute!" Sara spoke up for a first.

"It was a pleasure talking with you beautiful ladies, but I need to introduce my naive friend to some people that don't want to get in his pants," Sam said with a chuckle.

A few of the girls blushed, but not Baby, she just smiled and looked at the two boys in front of her, slowly releasing Ash's arm and retreating back to her group of friends.

"Why hide it? If either of you two want to hook up, give us a ring," She said seductively, before winking at Ash, turning around and walking back the way she came, her friends eagerly following her.

"wow..." Ash muttered, his heart rate just beginning to drop.

"Well aren't you a chick magnet, those girls we just talked to are more commonly referred to as the Seductive six, or the "popular girls. They have all the house parties, date all the jocks, and sleep with whoever they want. Just a heads up." Sam warned with a wicked grin.

"I think I'm starting to like High School a little bit more," Ash spoke quietly.

Sam chuckled "Well it's reassuring to see that your nervousness doesn't interfere with your hormones, now lets go, we only have a few minutes before the bell rings."

Ash chuckled at his friends joke and continued to follow his friend toward the back of the cafeteria.

"Oh don't push me Mikey oh..." A sweet sounding voice exclaimed with a giggle before someone crashed into Ash's side.

Ash managed to catch himself from falling by placing a hand on the nearest lunch table.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that..."

Ash rebalanced himself and began to reassure the stranger that it was his fault but stopped when he got a good look a the person in front of him.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life...

The female houndoom in front of him stared back with a warming smile, her crystal blue eyes catching most of his attention.

"Ugh... Hi," Ash muttered quietly.

"Hey..." The girl replied.

"My name's Ruth..." She said quietly.

"Oh, my name is, um, Ash. It's nice to meet you Ruth..."

"Yea you too..."

"Hey. What's going on here." A deep voice resounded behind Ruth before a very large, and intimidating Machoke stepped into view.

"Are you hitting on my girl?" He inclined immediately.

"Oh shut up Mikey. He's not my boyfriend Ash." Ruth giggled

Ash smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Sam chuckled at his friend, "I see you met Ruth. I knew you would like her,"

Ash blushed deeply, his fur nearly igniting.

Ruth giggled, also looking embarrassed.

"Listen pussy," Mikey said darkly putting his hand on Ash's chest and shoving him.

Ash recoiled slightly as Ruth slapped Mikey on the shoulder.

"Don't start that again Mikey," Ruth said hotly.

"Touch him again and we are going to have problems." Sam said menacingly.

Mikey stood at a towering 6,1 Sam at only at 5,11 but that didn't stop the Lucario from getting no more then an inch from the aggressive jocks face.

Mikey grinned, "Or what? You're going to hit me?"

Sam stared coldly at the Machoke in front of him, "That's exactly what I'll do."

Mikey chuckled darkly, "So you're telling me that if I hit your friend, you're going to hit me?"

There were quite a few people watching now...

Sam smiled, "I'm not going to hit you, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Look um, Mikey, I didn't mean to upset you or anything," Ash stated sincerely.

Mikey nodded, looking around the room.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a teacher on duty in here...weird," he muttered to himself.

"Mikey, just let it go remember what we talked about," Ruth said soothingly.

Mikey nodded... Before punching Ash in the gut as hard as he possibly could.

Ash's air rushed out of him as he collapsed to the ground.

Ruth started screaming at Mikey while Sam looked ready to hit Mikey back, only refraining from doing this when his friend put his hand on his leg.

While trying to catch his breath Ash shook his head, sending Sam a very clear message- don't hit him.

Sam looked at Mikey with utter disgust before lowering his guard and helping his struggling friend to his feet.

"You alright man?" Sam asked with sympathy.

Ash nodded, using his friend as support while he caught his breath.

"M-Mikey, again I apologize... For upsetting you," Ash repeated in between breaths.

"That's it?" Mikey and Sam asked at the same time.

"You're just going to let that asshole get away with that?" Sam said angrily.

Mikey sneered, "Yea, your faggot friend is right. Didn't your pussy of a father teach you how to fight? I guess not."

A pang of complete anguish crossed over Ash's expression, and even if it was only there for a moment, Sam knew Mikey's comment had hit a soft spot.

"His father's dead you asshole," Sam spat with venom.

Ruth gasped but Mikey snickered, "That explains why you're such a pussy then."

The words hurt worse then the punch and for a moment, amongst his aching stomach, the horrible embarrassment and the wounding insults, Ash thought he might break down. However the feeling passed as quickly as it came as he stood up straight, smiled weakly and turned to his friend.

"Let's go Sam, I want to know where I'm sitting at lunch today. It was nice meeting you Ruth,"

Sam shot one last glare at a dumbfounded Mikey before leading his friend away from the onlookers and a very grateful looking Ruth.

The moment of silence lasted no longer then a minute as the small portion of the lunchroom moved on from the drama of the recent conflict.

"Are you all right..." Sam asked his very quiet as they proceeded to the back of the cafe.

"Yea... I'm fine," Ash replied softly.

Sam sighed unhappily, he heard that reply for his friend a lot and ironically, it meant the exact opposite.

Sam stopped at a circular sized table at the very back of the room.

"Hey guys!" He greeted happily.

Upon realizing their friends presence the entire table was greeting him back, laughing, and offering high fives.

Sam smiled before turning to look at his best friend, the group at the table also faced him, curious to why Sam was doing it in the first place.

The Lucario offered his friend a toothy grin before speaking, "Guys, I want to introduce you to someone."


End file.
